stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Airport (place)
The Airport is a building in Stampy's Lovely World. Appearance Building The Airport is built near the Rocket Ship and the Hot Air Balloon, since they are both forms of air transportation. It is built in a modern look, and is made out of andesite, quartz block, and orange concrete. The inside has a working check-in system operated by robots and a minecart track. The check-in system works by pulling one of the levers from the robots to get a boarding ticket, weighing the luggage by placing the items on the pressure plate and measuring it using a redstone comparator, and placing the luggage in a chest placed inside the minecart to send them to the airplane. The other room is the security area, which features a working x-ray machine to inspect all the passengers' luggages. It works by placing the items in the machine and push the button below it. It then runs by itself until it appears at the end. There is also a security scanner for the passengers. Two security bots are working at this area, one is a standalone robot awaiting after the passengers pass the scanner; and another one at the x-ray machine. Past the security area is the departure area where passengers wait for their flights, and features a screen where the Flight Details are posted. Near the gate is a robot to collect their boarding tickets and enter the airplane. To the left of the security area is a small Duty-free shop, selling items from books to food and drinks. A shop bot is working at the counter. At the back of the building features a runway, an airplane and a helicopter. Runway The runway is located at the back of the airport. It is made out of gray concrete, with few decorations including arrows, zebra crossings, and torches. It was inspired by real-life runways, according to Stampy. Although the runway looks quite long it is said that for the size plane stampy built it would not be able to take of. Airplane The airplane was designed in a Stampy-style look, just like the rest of the airport. It looks very aero-dynamic. Inside the plane has a control room, the passengers' seats, a small lavatory, and a compartment for the luggages. Helicopter The helicopter is parked in its own helipad beside the runway. Like the airplane, it was designed in a Stampy-style look. Only one person can occupy the vehicle, since there is only one seat inside, and the space is very limited. However, it was destroyed by Hit the Target, who shot it down with his powerful cannon which was built by Veeva Dash in the two-part special. SUMMARY *It is the most requested building from the subscribers and viewers, according to Stampy. *A portion of the runway used to be the location of one of his first contraptions, the CD-trap. It was destroyed in order to build that portion. *in episode 540 Stampy replies to a comment about there not being a control tower by apologisin, which hints it might be built soo, but wheth it is built or not remains unknow. Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations